


Shattered Glass

by Pardy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Trolls As Humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pardy/pseuds/Pardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat and Gamzee are college roommates, and everything is going just fine. But how much longer can that peace last, when your roommate is the Subjugglator? This is an AU with trolls as humans, and contains non-consensual sex. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Glass

“All away acro~ss the skyyyyyyyy~ Yeah mother fucken yeaahahahahaha...” There was a dull thud as something tall, lanky and stoned slammed into the door.

Karkat cracked one bloodshot eye open and looked to the door of the dorm room he shared with his retarded best friend, Gamzee. He knew that was who now probably sat, bewildered on the other side of the door, rubbing his big stupid head with that annoying-as-fuck expression on his face which he always wore. In a moment, he would explode into the room, wailing songs from the horrid concert he was returning home from, out of key as well as his mind. Karkat picked up his pillow, clamping it firmly over his head in preparation for the onslaught.

But it never came. After five minutes, he lifted one end of the pillow. Silence. He cautiously put his head back on top of the pillow, rolling over to look at the door. Had Gamzee come in without him noticing? With a groan, he shoved himself toward the edge of the bed, peeking over the railing at the bottom bunk. It was empty – the childish clown sheets were still rumpled from the previous night. Gamzee never made his bed. Or did laundry. Or washed dishes. Or took out the trash. He was really a disgusting roommate, and Karkat rued the day they had been assigned each other back at the beginning of that college semester. He'd wished that his boyfriend, Sollux, could have been his roommate, but he was not so fortunate. Sollux was instead paired with some fuckoff name Equius, who Karkat had so far avoided like the plague. He was a weird guy.

But he'd become grudging friends with his pot-headed juggalo over the past few months, which meant he was beginning to feel a bit worried about the gangly moron. He was supposed to have been home over an hour ago, and Karkat was certain it had been him who'd ran into the door. He growled, swinging his legs down over the edge of the bed, landing a little less gracefully than he'd planned on the cold floor of their room. His toes curled, seeking warmth, but there was none to be found on the tundra-like expanse between him and the door. He stumbled to the door, tugging one heck of a wedgie out of place as he went.

He looked through the peek-hole on the door. Nothing. Not a soul in sight. He backed off for a second, glaring suspiciously at the door. The last thing he wanted was to go out in the hallway and discover it was Gamzee or some dumb frat boys ready to spring some fuck-headed prank on the boxer-clad boy. “If this is some kind of joke, you can just piss the fuck off,” he called through the door. “It's three in the fucking morning, ass-tard.”

He waited to see what his jibe would unearth, but there was nothing – not even a peep. With a sigh, he turned to go back to his bed, but was pulled short by a long and muffled groan of pain from the other side of the door.

“Gamzee?” Karkat was out the door in a second, and nearly tripped over his roommate in the process.

Gamzee lay on the carpeted hall floor, eyes only just starting to flicker open now that Karkat had emerged and was staring down at him in a mixture of concern and disgust. “Wha's motherfuckin' up, ma bro?” Gamzee slurred, trying to sit up and failing horribly. He resembled a stick-bug, caught on its back and unable to rise. Not that he really gave it much effort. He was much more comfortable on the floor anyways. The world spun in terrifying circles when he was upright.

“You dumb fuck,” Karkat growled, crossing his arms and trying to look stern. Though really, he was worried. Gamzee didn't look right – well... more so than usual, anyway. “What the fuck did you do to yourself?”

“I... Shit... I got no idea... Motherfucking miracle I even made it home, bro...” He smiled a little crazily, the expression made worse by his stupid clown makeup. “Why're you so uptight all'a sudden, huh?”

“Because! It's... God knows when in the morning, you woke me up, I have class tomorrow at nine, and you've fucking drugged yourself into a stupor at the fucking stupid clown concert of yours. Now get inside so I can go back to sleep you stupid shit!” Karkat snarled, not in the mood to be nice, even if Gamzee was sick or something. He stepped to the side to make room for Gamzee, but the other boy did not move. “Gamzee, get the fuck up. I don't have time for this.”

“Alright bro, alright, relax, man. It's all cool,” the clown replied calmly, again trying to rise. It didn't happen though, and he began to laugh, rolling onto his side instead as he giggled uncontrollably. “Oh... fuck, bro,” he managed to gasp between fits of laughter. “I... think I'm gonna puke...” He laughed until he gagged, holding his stomach, though nothing came up.

Karkat stared down at him, momentarily frozen with horror. “Gamz... Fuck.” He knelt next to his roommate, rubbing his back and trying to get him to calm down. “Seriously dude, chill the fuck out. If campus security sees you like this, they'll flip their shit.”

“Hahahahhahahahaha... h-honk,” was all Gamzee choked out in reply, becoming no calmer, and still unable to rise.

Karkat rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration, realizing he would get no help from Gamzee. It was time to play hero, he supposed. He growled, wrapping his arms around Gamzee's chest, hauling him to his feet. Gamzee was still giggling away like a moron and was no help at all. Karkat had to support all the weight himself. He was lucky that Gamzee didn't weigh much, despite his height. He dragged the other man into their room, kicking the door shut behind them. He helped Gamz limp over to their bunk bed, dumping him down onto the sheets - those stupid clowney sheets. "You are an IDIOT," Karkat informed him. "You know that?" He glared down at Gamzee for a long moment, but the juggalo just grinned up at him stupidly. Karkat sighed, getting up from the edge of the bed. "I'll get you some water. Flush that shit out of your system..." He wasn't really sure what to do to help Gamzee. He had no experience with this kind of thing. This wasn't the way Gamzee got when he was stoned. He wondered if maybe his friend had been slipped something. He poured a glass of water, returning quickly to his side, hoping the concern didn't show on his face. "Here, drink this."

Gamzee had stopped giggling. He'd stopped smiling too. He just stared up at Karkat with this weird look on his face. He didn't even reach for the water that Karkat was offering him.

"What? Quit staring and drink the damn water, you stupid fuck." Karkat did not like that look at all. It was dark and... he couldn't tell what it meant. "I'm not gonna hold it here forever, so just-"

Gamzee reached out, but it was not to take the water. He grabbed Karkat's wrist and jerked him down onto the sheets rather violently. The glass smashed into a hundred glittering pieces as Gamzee straddled Karkat on the bed, his painted features dark.

"G-Gamz! What the fuck!" Karkat struggled, but his friend had his wrists pinned to the mattress. His heart slammed against his ribs painfully hard. "Let me g-A-AH!" His eyes flew wide and he whimpered as Gamzee bit his neck hard. "D-Don't..." But Gamzee paid his cries no mind. His tongue was out now, running up the side of his neck messily. This was not right. This was not the way this was supposed to happen. Sollux was always so careful and gentle. Gamzee was careless and rough, his thigh grinding into Karkat's crotch too hard and his teeth scraping against his skin too much, leaving red marks and purple hickeys. "Gamzee, STOP! Y-You KNOW I have a boyfriend!" He cried out, his eyes watering. This could not be happening. No no no...

"Shut up," Gamzee snarled, silencing him with a breath-crushing, dominant kiss. He shoved his tongue invasively into Karkat's mouth, choking him. He released one of his captive's wrists, grabbing Karkat's soft package and giving it a squeeze. "You fucking want it."

Karkat gasped. Oh god, this could NOT be happening. But he responded to the squeeze - he couldn't help it. It twitched, prompting a smirk from Gamzee. "P-Please don't... D-Don't do this..."

The begging only made him smirk wider. He tugged Karkat's boxers down, releasing his other wrist and sliding down between his legs. Karkat wouldn't be fighting him for long.

Karkat tried to shove him off, bucking his hips the moment he was released, squirming and hitting at his shoulders. But all he went still suddenly, mouth letting out a soft "oh" as a warm, wet mouth closed around his slowly hardening member. He lost himself for a moment, eyes glazing over as Gamzee sucked on him. He whined, hips rising off the bed slightly. But a sudden jolt of shame rocked through him as he reached down and his fingers found long tangled curls, rather than Sollux's short, wiry hair. "No!" He grabbed the hair, trying to use it to pull him off. But Gamzee would have none of that. He snarled and his head jerked up. A hard hand slapped Karkat across the face for his defiance, bringing tears to his eyes.

Gamzee didn't even speak anymore. He snarled, his eyes that of a predator about to make the killing stroke. He pinned Karkat's wrists again with one hand, crushing his struggles with another domineering kiss.

There was nothing he could do. He couldn't even fight back. Gamzee was so much stronger than he'd ever seemed. Hopeless tears streamed down his cheeks as he submitted into the kiss. Perhaps if he went along with this, Gamzee would not be so rough.

But Gamzee was in no mood to be gentle now. Karkat squealed in shock as a long finger was suddenly pressed up inside him.

"No! Gamzee, stop," he sobbed, nails digging into Gamzee's shoulders as he fought back the pain. He was not prepared for this - there wasn't even a little lubrication. Oh god, it burned. "Stop. Stop stop stop... P-Please!" He sobbed and whimpered, clinging tightly to Gamzee as a second finger joined the first and they were thrust into him, deep, reaching for his prostate. He wailed when Gamzee found it, back arching hard. "NO!" He did not want to feel good. God, if Sollux knew... Guilt swelled up inside him and he bawled like a small child, hips bucking uncontrollably against the fingers - it just felt so good. His reaction was clearly a green light to Gamzee, despite Karkat's sobbing. He pulled his fingers out of Karkat, quickly unzipping his fly and pulling out his long, hard rod of an erection. Karkat looked down and gasped. Gamzee was well-endowed. Sweet jesus, he was. Too much, actually. The sight of the thing sparked fresh terror in Karkat and he tried to scramble back, bonking his skull hard on the headboard instead. He lay there, dazed a moment, which gave Gamzee enough time to position himself against Karkat's trembling entrance. Karkat screwed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the worst as Gamzee's tip began to press into him.

But the pain never came. Karkat's eyes fluttered open again and he looked up at Gamzee, confused. He had the strangest look on his face - it flashed there for just an instant before he passed out, slumping on top of Karkat. He stared up at the ceiling in shock for the longest time, tears streaming down his face. Seriously? That's how this was going to end? He did not know how to react. Was he supposed to laugh? Cry? Feel relieved? He settled for shoving Gamzee's unconscious body off of him, jerking his boxers back up and punching the stupid fuckass juggalo in the stomach. He'd go take a long cold shower and try to forget all about this. Yes. That seemed the smart thing t- He cried out in pain as his feet touched the floor and he sat back, pulling he left foot up into his lap - a shard from the glass Gamzee'd broke stuck out of the soft arch of his foot. It was just too much. His head rocked forward and his shoulders hunched as he sobbed uncontrollably. It just wasn't fair. Why was this his life? "Fuck e-everything..."


End file.
